1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for ventilating a vehicle seat. Generally, then, the field of the invention is vehicular transportation. Even more generally, the invention relates to the scientific field of compressible fluid flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following known prior art has been directed to providing seat ventilation devices and techniques. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
Supplementary ventilation systems for vehicle seats are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,324, issued to Ignace K. Law on Jan. 1, 1991, is representative of ventilated seats which are placed on a vehicle seat. A conduit is connected to the vehicle ventilation system, and delivers heated or cooled air to the ventilated seat. The ventilated seat has orifices on its upper surfaces for releasing air to flow against a user's body. In an alternate embodiment, the Law invention is provided with an integral fan. In other alternate embodiments, the ventilated seat comprises a seat back only, or a seat and seat back in combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,230, issued to Samuel Spitalnick on Mar. 5, 1991, discloses a device employing the same general principles, although departing in specific construction. A single flexible air conduit deriving an air supply from the vehicle ventilation supply branches to deliver air from the flexible conduit through respective valves or controls to respective seat and seat back cushion segments.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,853,992, issued on Aug. 8, 1989, and 5,016,302, issued on May 21, 1991, both issued to Kaung H. Yu, disclose a ventilated seat device which lacks a seat back portion. Air is derived from the vehicle ventilation system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,544, issued to Walter Ismer on Aug. 23, 1977, discloses a seat cushion or pad which is integral with a seat assembly, including ventilation directing air against a user's body. Air flow is generated by periodic compaction and expansion of the pad, which occurs in response to a user shifting his or her weight thereon.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.